Artists vs TMNT
Artists vs TMNT is the forty-fifth installment of ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' and the twelfth and final episode of Season 3. It features the artists of the Renaissance period: Leonardo da Vinci, Donatello Bardi, Raphael Sanzio da Urbino, and Michelangelo Buonarotti, rapping against the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo. It was released on July 14th, 2014. Cast The Renaissance Artists Link Neal as Leonardo da Vinci Rhett McLaughlin as Donatello Bardi Anthony Padilla as Raphael Sanzio da Urbino Ian Hecox as Michelangelo Buonarotti Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Nice Peter as Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo (voice only) EpicLLOYD as Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo (body actor, voice), and Raphael (body actor) Xin Wuku as Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo (stunt double) Other Nice Peter as Luigi (reused footage, cameo) EpicLLOYD as Mario (reused footage, cameo) Lyrics [Note: Both Leonardos are in blue, both Donatellos are in purple, both Raphaels are in red, and both Michelangelos are in orange. If either group is rapping at the same time, they are in regular text.] 'The Renaissance Artists:' Cowabunga, dude, so let's get it on. Reptiles against the fathers of the Renaissance. We got the classical technique To kick these three toed freaks back under the street! (Ooh!) I take a turtle, and I turn him into mincemeat. You don't really wanna step to da Vinci. I love the ladies; I like to keep it mellow, So let me pass the mic to my man, Donatello! (Ugh!) Hard shell, but you're gross in the middle. Wouldn't wanna touch you with a six foot chisel. Born in goop, raised in poop, I slice through a group of ninjas like fruit. Oops! (Yo!) Raphael, and I came to flow! Deemed dope by the Pope, and I boned 'til I croaked! I'm an emcee Shredder, but I get the feeling I should pass it up to my man on the ceiling! (Ohhh!) Michelangelo, and I'm a giant! I made David, but I'll slay you like Goliath! I'm a rap God, and you can't quite touch me! This battle's your Last Judgment, trust me! We drop science! We got the mathematics! The architects of rebirth are rap addicts! You beat the Foot, but it won't go well When you catch an Italian boot to the half shell! 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles:' The wisdom of our master (Splinter) Taught us not to rush to violence, (Master Splinter) But our master (Master Splinter) Ain't here, dude! (Hee-yah!) I don't think you wanna mess with my katana blades! Get back in your floppy helicopter, fly away! (Ohhh!) I can bebop and steady rock a mic, sucka! I'm a pristine Sistine nun chucka! (Ugh!) Oh hi, I'm a cool but rude guy! Put you back in school with the tip of my two sai! (Uhhh…) Dona-tell me who you are again, dude, 'Cause I don't Gattamelata clue what you do. 'The Renaissance Artists': That's because you mutants are too immature! You wouldn't know genius if it pissed in your sewer! We got the talent, and the minds, and the rhymes so sweet! We're like your NES game 'cause we can't be beat! 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles': Yo, go ahead and hate. We'll just skate on by! You guys draw more dicks than New York Pride! We're the TMNT, drop-kicking Italy! (Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!) Chowing on your tower made of pizza! Save a slice for me! Poll Trivia General *When comparing video length, this is the shortest season finale to date, with Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD being 2:49, Rasputin vs Stalin being 3:38, Jim Henson vs Stan Lee being 5:31, and this battle being 2:13. **The rapper introductions took fifteen seconds in this battle as opposed to nine seconds in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD, making this the shortest finale by one second. *This battle had the biggest difference of rap lines between rappers, as the Renaissance Artists had 28 while the TMNT had 16. *This is only finale so far that did not include any third party character. *The Artists in the battle wore colors corresponding to the bandanas of the Turtles that shared their names. *This is the second battle to not show the two parties side-by-side, after Moses vs Santa Claus. **The reason for this is because there was only one TMNT costume, whereas in Moses vs Santa Claus it was because the elves were all played by one rapper: EpicLLOYD. *This is the fifth battle to have its title changed post-upload. It was changed from "Artists vs Turtles" to "Artists vs TMNT". **Though, if purchased on iTunes, the original title is left untouched. ***The Behind the Scenes video for this battle still uses the original title. *This is the first battle featuring Rhett & Link to not censor any profanities. *In the lost ERB News with Leonardo da Vinci as the host, this battle was hinted at near the end when he said, "…and tell that turtle I'm coming after his ninja ass!". Continuity *The Mario Brothers appeared on the arcade cabinet at the back of the TMNT's sewer, making this the fifth battle to feature a reused footage cameo. *This is the second battle to feature more than two title cards, after Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il. **With eight title cards, this would also make it the most title cards in a battle, since Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il had three and Eastern Philosophers vs Western Philosophers had six. *Just like the previous season finales, the "Who won? Who's next? You decide" sequence at the end was omitted. **Though, the announcer could still be heard singing "Epic Rap Battles of History" at the end. ***Instead, it ended with a projection of all the battles from Season 3, which was also done with Season 2 in Rasputin vs Stalin. ****This is the first time it contained footage from another season at the end, as the season finales for each season could be seen at the bottom advertising their respective seasons. Production *The iTunes cover for this battle is the first one to have the rappers in front of the ERB logo, not behind it. *The iTunes cover also features the greatest number of rappers on the cover at once, with eight, beating Mario Bros vs Wright Bros' previous record of four. *Link Neal's character, Leonardo da Vinci, had the most solo lines over the course of the battle, having eight in the first verse alone, while the other Artists had four, plus one in the second verse, for nine total. *This is the first season finale to include a guest rapper, as well as two guest duos. *This is the first battle in which someone portrayed a rapper(s) and voiced him (Michelangelo (Turtle), Donatello (Turtle), and Leonardo (Turtle)), as well as portrayed a rapper but did not voice him (Raphael (Turtle)). **This is the second time where Nice Peter only voiced a character(s) (Leonardo (Turtle), Michelangelo (Turtle), and Raphael (Turtle)), after Nikola Tesla. *In the Behind the Scenes video, it was shown that the rest of the Artists had to stand on boxes to match Rhett McLaughlin's height. *This is the third battle where one actor portrayed more than one rapper, after Rasputin vs Stalin and Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge. Errors *In Leonardo da Vinci's title card, part of his arm is missing. *During Donatello (Turtle)'s title card sequence, you could see Xin Wuku's skin through the costume. *When Donatello Bardi said "Wouldn't wanna touch you with a six foot chisel," his left sock was transparent, same goes to when Michelangelo Buonarroti said "I made David but I slay you like Goliath." *When Donatello Bardi cut the banana, it became transparent, most likely due to the green tint in the banana and Raphael Sanzio da Urbino interacting with it. *During a few different lines, the edge of Leonardo (Turtle)'s shell turned orange. This is due to the use of a blue screen for the TMNT. *During the Turtles' "Ain't here, dudes" line, three Raphael's could be seen behind Michelangelo, but one was holding Donatello's staff and the other two had Leonardo's swords. **This, however, could be a reference to the early TMNT comics in which all Turtles wore the same color headbands. ***Leonardo and Donatello's headbands were, however, the same shade of red-orange as their headbands in the acapella Behind the Scenes video, as they were changed to blue and purple in editing, so its status as an error is debatable. *During the "New York Pride" line, Donatello (Turtle) was seen with a sai in his belt, which is used by Raphael (Turtle). *During the video's endslate, each turtle's shell changes to their respective signature color. *During the TMNT's verses, their voice actors tended to change and/or swap. **During the TMNT's introduction, Donatello sounded like Raphael normally would, and Raphael sounded like Donatello normally would. **During their introduction, Peter voiced Michelangelo. During their first and second verses, Lloyd took the role of Michelangelo. **During their first verse, Peter voiced Leonardo. During their second verse, Leonardo's first solo line was said by both Lloyd and Peter in unison. Though the rest of Leonardo's lines were said by his original voice actor: Peter. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 3 Category:Artists vs TMNT Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Rhett McLaughlin Category:Link Neal Category:Rhett & Link Category:Anthony Padilla Category:Ian Hecox Category:Smosh Category:Xin Wuku Category:Dragan Radic Related videos Artists vs Turtles. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 3 Category:Artists vs TMNT Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Rhett McLaughlin Category:Link Neal Category:Rhett & Link Category:Anthony Padilla Category:Ian Hecox Category:Smosh Category:Xin Wuku Category:Dragan Radic